Typically, the thin-film perpendicular magnetic recording medium comprises a rigid NiP-plated Al alloy substrate, or alternatively a glass or glass-ceramic substrate, and successively sputtered layers. The sputtered layers can include one or more underlayers, one or more magnetic layers, and a protective overcoat. The protective overcoat is typically a carbon overcoat which protects the magnetic layer from corrosion and oxidation and also reduces frictional forces between the disc and a read/write head. In addition, a thin layer of lubricant may be applied to the surface of the protective overcoat to enhance the tribological performance of the head-disc interface by reducing friction and wear of the protective overcoat.
The manufacture of magnetic thin-film media may include the formation of an ordered magnetic alloy layer. However, prior art methods generally require high temperature processing where the substrate temperature is in excess of 200° C. to effect the necessary metallurgical transformation. These high temperatures are generally incompatible with standard photoresists commonly used in the lithography steps for manufacturing the magnetic thin-film media.